


Unforgotten

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his body grew stiff in her arms, she knew his soul would soon be gone. Shifting her fingers, she slowly bent forward, her soft lips meeting his. 'Gin...In the end, you left me with nothing. You probably knew whatever it was, it would most likely only hold me back...That's what I loved about you...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten

 

**Story: _Unspoken_**

**Summary: _As his body grew stiff in her arms, she knew his soul would soon be gone. Shifting her fingers, she slowly bent forward, her soft lips meeting his. 'Gin...In the end, you left me with nothing. You probably knew whatever it was, it would most likely only hold me back...That's what I loved about you...'_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach._**

Her tears fell, blurring her vision of him, as she stared down in disbelief. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. All she could think was _'Don't die.'_

 

“You can't die...” she whispered, holding her hand on the side of his face. “You can't...die...”

 

She trailed of into silence, and after a long moment, she looked away in the midst of choked sobs.

 

“...Rangiku,” she jumped at the voice, meeting his gaze. Gin gave a sad smile. “you're the same as ever... You're still crying... In the end, I couldn't change that...”

 

She swallowed. “You haven't changed either. You've always acted on your own, and you never let others in. That's how you are...”

 

He studied her face one last time before closing his eyes. _'Still... I know you'll be fine... For that I'm glad...'_

 

As his body grew stiff in her arms, she knew his soul would soon be gone. Shifting her fingers, she slowly bent forward, her soft lips meeting his. _'Gin...In the end, you left me with nothing. You probably knew whatever it was, it would most likely only hold me back...'_

 

She gave a small smile, as his soul dispersed. _'That's what I loved about you...'_

 

_Maybe he hadn't left anything for her to hang on to, but it was because of that that she would be able to move on and get stronger. Indeed, that was what he'd wanted for her..._

 

**A/N: _What do you think? Sorry if it's slightly out of character. Review anyway._**


End file.
